


Love and Volleyball?

by tododekubaku_lvrs123



Series: Love and Volleyball? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oh My God, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Secret Crush, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tododekubaku_lvrs123/pseuds/tododekubaku_lvrs123
Summary: (Guys I wrote this at like 2 am and then in class sue me im sorry)Follow Kageyama and Hinata as they both like each other but have no clue bc they're both oblivious and get embarrassed omg. What will happen?? Will they confess?? WHo knows....
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Love and Volleyball? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862137
Kudos: 17





	1. Sleepover after Practice??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg cOme SLEep aT my hoUSe yOU CanT BiKE oVer ThE HILl!!

“Oh man!! It’s already 11 pm!!”  
Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio we’re still out practising their toss’ in the Karasuno gym, so focused that they hadn’t even noticed the clock tick by this quickly!!  
“Aah, I can't believe it’s this late!! I still got a bike over that hill somehow! Kageyama, do you think I can sleep in the club room?” Hinata said half-joking-half-serious.  
“B-boke!!! Of course you can’t!” Kageyama said, hesitating to say his next words, “you, you can just stay at my place, but only if you want, ok? Whatever. Just come. You need to shower, don’t you? We’ve been practising for hours”,  
Kageyama silently died inside thinking about how weird he sounded, wishing he could dig a hole and bury himself right there, avoiding Hinata's gaze. Hinata stared at Kageyama.  
“Aha! Kageyama! Why are you getting redder! We’ve stopped practising already! Haha!!”  
Kageyama turned away from Hinata even more, walking over to grab his hoodie from the benches.  
“Well, do you wanna come over or not?” Kageyama shouted to Hinata.  
“Really!! You mean it? Wow thanks Kageyama! I’ll take you up on your offer then! Wait, I don’t think I’ve ever been to your house before! I guess this will be my first time! Ooh! I better call my place just to let them know...” Hinata trailed off, grabbing his phone to call home. Kageyama took a deep breath, pulling his hoodie over his face when he felt his heart beating faster and his cheeks burning up even more. Hinata was going to be coming over to his house and staying in his room! Why did he ever allow himself to come up with this risky idea in the first place!!? It was hard enough to keep himself from burning up when he was just looking at or interacting with Hinata at school, what was he going to be like with Hinata sleeping in his room just a few feet away from him!!? Oh man, what was he going to do!! Hinata was such an oblivious innocent orange ball of sunshine that Kageyama thought that he probably didn’t even know how babies were made, let alone being able to tell if someone liked him. Kageyama's train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when Hinata came bouncing over again, having gotten off the phone with his mom.  
“HEY! Kageyama!! I just got off the phone with my people! You ready! Huh? Why are you wearing a hoodie? Aren’t you still boiling from practice??”  
Kageyama felt his heartbeat pick up again.  
“Sh-SHUT UP HINATA-BOKE!! Why do you care if I’m wearing my hoodie!!?? Let’s just go already...” Kageyama said, leading the two of them in the direction of his house.

“I’m home!”  
Kageyama walked in through the front door with Hinata in tow behind him.  
“Oh, welcome back Tobio!”, it was his older sister Miwa. “Oh, what's that you got there?” She said, gesturing to Hinata who was nervously standing behind Kageyama.  
“This is Hinata Shouyou. He’s staying over.”  
“It’s nice to meet you!”, Hinata said, bowing down, “Thank you for letting me stay over!”.  
“Nah, don’t need to thank me! Make yourself at home!” Miwa said, then looking over at her brother. “Hey, Tobio! Make sure you take proper care of Shouyou here! OK!?” She said.  
Kageyama looked away in embarrassment. “Whatever! Hinata, let's go eat,” Kageyama said, dragging Hinata away from the conversation and into the dining room where his mom was preparing dinner for them on hearing them come home.  
“Hello Kageyama’s mom! I’m Hinata Shouyou! Kageyama's class and teammate! Thanks for letting me stay tonight!” Hinata said when walking in.  
Kageyama’s mom smiled at him. “No no! Don’t even worry about having to stay over! You’re welcomed anytime! I’ve heard much about you from Tobio! Thank you for being his friend, here, come sit and eat!” She said, guiding Hinata to sit down.  
Kageyama sat down nervously next to Hinata, looking at his mum and praying she wouldn’t start spewing any embarrassing moments from his life. But unfortunately, everyone knows that if you have a friend over and your mum is in the same room as you two, everything you’ve done, every ‘cute’ or embarrassing thing that has happened in your life will be revealed to that person whether you like it or not. Kageyama's mum laid down their meals in front of them, sitting across from the two boys.  
“Itadakimasu!” The two of them said in unison, beginning their meal.  
“Wow, this is really delicious! You’re such a good cook Kageyama's mum!”  
“Aw, thank you Hinata, you’re just too sweet! Tobio, why hasn’t he come over before!? Not only is he one of your only friends, but he’s such a sweet boy too! And how you like to talk about him too! But honestly, now that I’ve met him I see why you like him so much!”  
Kageyama choked on his rice, cheeks burning red.  
“Mum!! What are you talking about! I just talk about volleyball and Hinata just happens to be a spiker, and the one I toss to as well!!!”  
But no matter what Kageyama said, it was all useless while in front of his mum.  
“Oh, Hinata! Did you know when Tobio was a baby, he had this little Volleyball you see, and no matter what we did he just wouldn’t let go of it!! He was constantly biting on it and cuddling it like it was his stuffed animal or something!”  
Hinata couldn’t hold in it anymore and burst out laughing.  
“BAHAHA KAGEYAMA!! REALLY!!!?? I always knew you loved volleyball, but loving it ever since you couldn’t even talk!? Wow, you really do only have volleyball on your mind don’t you?” Hinata said jokingly.  
‘Well, not the only thing on my mind,’ Kageyama said to himself blushing.  
“Anyways.” Kageyama's mom began. “You boys better head up and get ready for bed! It’s already nearing midnight!”  
Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, remembering how late it was, they thanked Kageyama's mom for the meal and excused themselves, taking their plates with them out to sink. As Hinata was standing over the sink washing his dishes, he began thinking about Kageyama and his family.  
‘Wow, Kageyama and his family seem to be so close! His mom and sister seem really nice as well! Completely different to when I first met Kageyama for the first time…’  
He then turned his head and saw Kageyama staring at him.   
“Huh, what are you looking at?” Hinata said.  
“Are you done washing your plate yet? You’ve been standing there for ages with that water on BOKE!” Kageyama spat.  
Hinata then realised that his plate was indeed already cleaned and that he’d just gotten lost in his thoughts.  
“Uh, yea, I’m done, sorry Kageyama,” Hinata stuttered, placing his plate on the drying rack, then having a white towel thrown at him. He looked over at Kageyama who was avoiding all eye contact with him.  
“Hey, you can go have the first shower, ok? Come on I’ll show you..” Kageyama began.  
When Hinata didn’t move from where he was standing, Kageyama grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in the direction of the shower.  
“I said come on! Don’t just stand around!” Kageyama said, still not looking at Hinata in the eyes, feeling his chest get heavy and his cheeks burn up once again.  
‘Why am I like this?’ Kageyama thought.


	2. My heart begins to hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My friend cried in class when I got her to read this. Just thought i'd let u all know ily)
> 
> Omg how EMBARRASSING!! Kageyama is so flustered!! Emotions happen!! Oh no what will he do!!? Why are you both so clueless still??

Kageyama directed Hinata to the shower, leaving him to wash off as he went off to his room where he found his mom who’d just finish making Hinata's bed.   
“Oh! Tobio!” She started, “I’ve just finished laying out Shouyou’s bed! Make sure he’s comfortable all right? Ok, goodnight then, say goodnight to Shouyou for me as well!” His mom said chuckling leaving the room. Kageyama just rolled his eyes, taking off his sweaty shirt and tossing it perfectly (of course) into the laundry basket which sat in the corner of his room. He then flopped on his bed, rolling onto his back and staring up in the ceiling as if it was a starry sky. He looked over to where his mom had laid out Hinata's bed, cupping his hands in his face when he began to burn up again from the nervousness and embarrassment he was suffering from. Poor Kageyama still couldn’t comprehend the fact that Hinata really was going to be sleeping right across from him! His poor heart kept thumping loudly in his chest, as if it was banging against him like a fist on a door demanding to be let in. What was Kageyama feeling anyways? He couldn’t really understand these feelings himself, unable to explain it with words. He just---whenever Kageyama would think about Hinata or look at him, he felt as though he’d be filled to the brim with something warm and comforting, like a blanket comforting him and making him feel content. He’d feel the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile, which he desperately tried to suppress for the most part. But one of the worst things he was suffering from was the fact that whenever he’d tried to string a proper sentence when talking to Hinata, it’d just come out all dumb, stupid, or mean, making Kageyama look dumb, stupid or mean. Not exactly the kind of persona Kageyama was aiming to achieve here. Kageyama sighed, rolling off his bed and onto the floor at the same moment Hinata opened the door. Damn. So like. One guy in a towel. And one guy on the floor half-naked. What's important to note is that this could’ve been played off as a normal situation if happening between two people who were just friends or had a clear understanding of their feelings for one another. But unfortunately for both Kageyama and Hinata, this was not the case. They both looked at each other for a good 5 seconds until Kageyama suddenly grabbed his towel and rushed past Hinata and out of his room.  
“THERE'S CLOTHES LAID OUT FOR YOU ON YOUR BED BOKE!!” Kageyama yelled as he sprinted away from the embarrassing situation straight into the shower.

(A few minutes ago, when Hinata was still in the shower)  
Hinata got into the shower and stood there. Letting the water hit his face and submerge him completely. He then began to feel his chest tighten and his heartbeat pick up.   
‘What? What is this feeling?’ He thought, ‘Kageyama is just my friend, a friend who I just happen to be spending the night with…. Yea?’  
But Hinata found the more he tried to convince himself, the less it was working.   
‘AAH SHUT UP!! STOP!’ He yelled in his head, feeling his cheeks flare-up.   
He leaned against the wall of the shower with his arms to try to pull himself together, feeling so mixed and weird about everything happening to him. ‘What's happening to me? Am I that weird?’ He thought.   
Hinata sighed heavily, deciding to get out and dry off, wrapping the towel around his waist and catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His face was bright red, and he was getting the feeling it wasn’t because of the shower he just had. Hinata buried his face in his towel in embarrassment.   
“WHATEVER!!” He said to himself, storming out of the bathroom towards Kageyama's room, forgetting to knock in the midst of his embarrassing episode. He flung open the door and saw Kageyama sprawled across the group. Without his shirt on. Hinata felt his face begin to burn up even more.  
‘Why did this have to happen to me now of all times!!’ He thought, and before he could say anything Kageyama had already printed out the door, pushing past him gently on the way.  
“THERE'S CLOTHES LAID OUT FOR YOU ON YOUR BED BOKE!!” Hinata heard him yell. Hinata stood there in bewilderment and embarrassment, trying to calm himself down and beginning to change into the clothes lying on the bed Kageyama had referenced to.

When Kageyama had finally cooled down enough in the shower, finally finding the courage to go back into the room as if nothing had happened...hopefully. Kageyama stood outside the door to his room, taking a deep breath as he pushed it open.  
“Oi, Hinata? Were you smart enough to at least find the clothes…”  
Kageyama stopped mid-sentence, looking at Hinata in shock.   
“Yup Kageyama! These were the ones right? Thanks!”  
Kageyama didn’t respond. He saw Hinata in the pyjamas which were clearly too big for him, coming to a sudden realization. How could he have been so stupid! Letting his mom set up Hinata's bed and clothes! Of course this had happened! No wonder the pyjamas were too big for Hinata! They were Kageyamas!   
‘Oh my god’, Kageyama though, ‘this dumbass is killing me’.  
Kageyama also realised unless he wanted to suffer the embarrassment of telling Hinata that he was wearing his pyjamas, he was going to have to sleep without them, keeping on his casual track pants he’d thankfully put on in the bathroom, but stayed shirtless.  
“I’m going to bed.” He said.  
And with that Kageyama quickly flung himself onto his bed, digging his head into his pillow and curling up into a ball within his sheets, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
‘THIS IS TO MUCH!! TO MUCH!! HE’S SERIOUSLY WEARING MY PYJAMAS!! WHAT AM I DOING! WHAT AM I THINKING!? HINATA DOESN’T EVEN FEEL THIS WAY TOWARDS ME!! HE JUST SEES ME AS HIS FRIEND AND PARTNER!’ Kageyama said to himself.   
“Huh? Kageyama? Are you ok?” Hinata said.  
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! I’M COMPLETELY FINE!! SWITCH OFF THE LIGHT AND GO TO BED BOKE!!” Kageyama shot back unintentionally aggressively.   
Hinata sighed, following Kageyama's orders as he switched off the light and curled up in his own bed. Hinata rolled onto his back, looking up to the ceiling and then looking at where Kageyama lay, wishing he could say something but didn’t know what.   
‘What am I even doing’, Hinata thought to himself. ‘Lying here with all these pent up, unknown feelings, I don’t know what to do anymore…’   
He turned away from Kageyama, feeling a lump in his throat rise and his eyes beginning to burn.  
‘What's probably going to happen in the end is me hurting Kageyama because I’m so indecisive and unsure at what I'm feeling, he’s my friend, I’m sure he considers me one of his friends, right? I really really do care for him too, but, why do I feel as though...as though I might see him as more than a friend, more than a teammate?? What if I really do like him like that?? It doesn’t matter what I think anyway, it's not like Kageyama would ever feel the same anyways…’ And with that Hinata couldn’t hold it in anymore. He felt his chest get heavy as he began to sob, feeling his warm tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t control it or get it to stop, it was just pure pain. 

Kageyama was still wrapped up in his blanket, getting hotter and hotter with each passing second, until finally he gave up hiding under there, pulling the blanket off himself and feeling a cool wave of air rush over his steaming body. He lay there for a bit, getting his breathing back under control until he heard the sound of someone sniffing.   
‘Hinata?’ He thought? ‘Or is it just my imagination…’  
*Sniff, sniff,*  
‘No way, it’s actually Hinata? What's the matter? Was I...Did I hurt him? What?’  
Kageyama continued to listen to Hinata sobbing while he felt his heartstrings being torn apart. He couldn’t listen to Hinata like this anymore. He gathered up all the courage he had and silently rolled out of his bed, crawling towards where Hinata lay. Hinata suddenly felt himself being pulled up into someone's arms, gasping slightly in shock.  
“Kk-Kageyama?” He said in between his sobs.   
Kageyama didn’t say anything, only walking back over to his own bed with Hinata in his arms, laying them both down and wrapping themselves up in his blanket. He reached out towards Hinata once more, pulling him into a tight embrace.   
“H-Hinata. If you’re upset about this, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come off as annoyed towards you, please don’t cry anymore.”  
Hinata looked up at Kageyama, taking a deep breath as he pushed himself away slightly, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.   
“K-Kageyama, its--its not your fault,’ he said sighing, “You-you didn’t do anything wrong...Rather it's me who brought this upon myself..” He said, feeling his eyes water and vision go blurry as more tears leaked out, streaming off his face all the way down onto the bedsheets, blotching them. Kageyama extended his hand out towards Hinata, placing it on his face and wiping away his tears while nervously saying, “um, well, if you want, maybe you can tell me what happened? You can just vent if you want, but, um, maybe I can help to..”  
Hinata didn’t dare look at Kageyama, knowing that his face would be flushed red immediately if he were to. Hinata took a deep breath.  
*Sniff*, “Well, its really embarrassing, and its really dumb, so don’t make fun of me ok! You asked..” He began, “There's someone who I care for very much, I spend so much of my time with them and now I feel that I’m feeling something else, maybe something more towards them...and.. I just don’t know what to do.. I’m sure that this person doesn’t and never will be able to see me as anything more, so it's all pointless in the end anyway...it's kinda pathetic when I say it out loud, isn’t it Kageyama?”  
In that instant, Hinata felt Kageyama embrace him even tighter than before. Kageyama felt relieved but jealous, but hopeful. Relieved because Hinata wasn’t upset with him, jealous of whom Hinata was speaking so fondly of, and hopeful, thinking if things didn’t work out with said person he could still have Hinata to himself. He held Hinata in his arms, as if he had the intention to never let go.  
“Hinata, I have no clue who you’re talking about, but nothing of what you said is pathetic. I promise, none of your feelings or emotions are pointless, they’re very important, especially to me! You know this person who you're talking about sounds pretty pathetic! You’re the one who cares for them and gives up your time for them, and here they are completely ignoring the perfect person in front of them, as if they could find anyone better!”  
Hinata looked up at Kageyama. Kageyama looked back at him, suddenly realising how much he’d just said and shut up immediately.  
“Aah! Hinata! What I meant is! Um!....”   
‘Oh crap,’ he thought, ‘I’ve said too much.’


End file.
